kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul of Sectonia
|ability = Fire, Spark, Bomb (in First Phase) Cutter (in Second Phase) |category = Final Boss |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe screenshot }} Soul of Sectonia is an undead form of Queen Sectonia and the surprise Final Boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She is only encountered at the end of The True Arena. Physical Appearance In her first phase, Soul of Sectonia resembles a more ragged version of Queen Sectonia's final form from Story Mode. Her petals are now periwinkle in color with various ornate spotted markings and faint remnants of her original orange color, and have ragged edges that make Sectonia resemble an enormous orchid; combined with the markings, each of the petals also looks vaguely like a ghost. Sectonia's wings are now yellow and more jagged than the original flower's wings, Sectonia's former cloak edge is now striped with dark purple and indigo, and the stem that supports the monstrosity is now mostly a bluish purple, with only the base of the stalk gradiating back to a more lively green. Soul of Sectonia's second form is similar to her first, but now the queen is no longer attached to her flower, and thus Sectonia is little more than a head with wings in this form. Aside from the absence of the flower, the only difference between this form and her first is the purplish blue aura that is behind Sectonia for the entire battle. First phase The battle begins with four Miracle Fruits drifting down above the battlefield in front of Dream Land's moon. Four of Queen Sectonia's parasitic flowers suddenly appear and swiftly devour each of the fruits, followed by Sectonia herself who envelops them all and is reborn as Soul of Sectonia. In her first phase, Soul of Sectonia sends out variations of her normal red-colored parasite flowers, having now turned blue from their exposure to the Miracle Fruits. Initially, she sends out two of these blue flowers to attack Kirby, which immediately attack with large eye lasers as they fly around the battlefield. Her flowers can transform into ornate swords that attack Kirby directly, instead of just plunging themselves in the ground as they did in the original battle. They can also fire energy seeds at Kirby with rapid-fire speed. Soul of Sectonia also can also coordinate her flowers to attack Kirby in two different ways at once, which makes battling her even more dangerous. As the battle continues, she sends out flowers in groups of four. When the four flowers perform their electric barrier attack, they try to crush against the ground or the top of the screen, depending on where Kirby is, after they closed in on him. The attack in which she and her flowers fire lasers at Kirby now has less charge time, and the lasers are capable of damaging Kirby more. Soul of Sectonia may also switch to a different side before firing another one and she can fire a laser straight ahead so she can catch Kirby if he happens to be airborne at the time. She can send out sharp vines from different sides of the screen. When she roars, the vines turn red and stiff and lash out at Kirby beyond full force. Kirby can damage the vines to deal damage to Soul of Sectonia. Unlike before, the platforms that Kirby is sent to are now smaller. Second phase After being defeated by Kirby again, Soul of Sectonia stirs herself in her flower and unshackles herself from it to engage in battle with Kirby directly. In this final phase, Soul of Sectonia is more mobile, and can teleport around the arena at high speed. She is able to shoot 4 cutters in multiple directions when near Kirby. Sometimes, she may teleport multiple times before shooting two sets of cutters before stopping, leaving herself open for Kirby to retaliate. This attack is similar to Marx Soul. Soul of Sectonia has a variety of new powers, such as turning into a blue and pink paint blob, and shooting multiple pink and blue paint blobs at Kirby from the background, an attack reminiscent of Marx Soul and Drawcia Soul. The paint balls can come from the left, the right, or from the middle of the screen, similar to Galacta Knight's sword shower attack from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Occasionally, Soul of Sectonia will warp to the background and summon random Antlers to attack Kirby. Like the first phase, Soul of Sectonia will fire two vines, now rose-covered, at Kirby from each side of the screen, then firing three vines from under the platform. The onslaught ends with four vines from the sides of the screen. Like before, Kirby can attack these vines to deal damage to Soul of Sectonia. Sometimes Soul of Sectonia will shoot lasers out of multiple portals. Damage can be avoided by standing or flying in certain spots, depending on where the lasers come from. Eventually, Soul of Sectonia will turn into a burning orange fireball with the background turning a fiery red. The light from the platforms will remain as the platforms themselves disappear. Soul of Sectonia will then try to crush Kirby by bouncing around the screen from the background and foreground. After that, she will rush at Kirby from the sides of the screen, again similarly to Drawcia Soul. Eventually, Soul of Sectonia will zoom in from the background, similarly to Magolor's Third Form and Magolor Soul's Dark Flare Beam attack (this can also be compared to the rocket attack used by Metal General from Kirby's Return to Dream Land). Upon defeating Soul of Sectonia, she will start flashing, and eventually scream and explode in a shower of blue petals, representing the queen's final defeat. Related Quotes Canonicity As The True Arena is non-canon, Soul of Sectonia is also non-canon. However, her existence may have been the means for creating Sectonia Clone, a character whose existence is also not a part of the main canon. Trivia *Soul of Sectonia is the second true final boss to engage Kirby in a surprise fight at the end of The True Arena, the first one being Marx Soul from Kirby Super Star Ultra, and the third being Star Dream Soul OS from Kirby: Planet Robobot. **She is, however, the first boss in The True Arena to have two direct phases with the same name, and the second female true final boss, the first being Drawcia Soul. ** Soul of Sectonia is one of six resurrected final bosses who carry the word 'soul' in their names, but one out of six final bosses to be resurrected in the series. The other five are Drawcia Soul, Marx Soul, Magolor Soul, Star Dream Soul OS, and Void Soul. *Soul of Sectonia has the most forms in any Kirby game with each form carrying the same name. *Soul of Sectonia's second phase is strikingly similar to many other Soul bosses; with the exception of her Antler-summoning attack, all of her attacks are very similar to those of the prior 'Soul' bosses of the series. The sub-menu hints at this relationship, saying that "She's fed off countless hosts and now cannot remember her true form." *Soul of Sectonia is the only Soul boss that summons enemies with the express purpose of keeping them around to fight Kirby. Magolor Soul and Star Dream Soul OS create enemies, but they are launched as an attack and spend very little time on the battlefield. *Even though she is said to only appear in the final moments of The True Arena, at the end credits of Dededetour, she actually appears as a cliffhanger, hinting at what her true form will eventually be. *Soul of Sectonia and Star Dream Soul OS are the only Soul bosses so far who use a variation of their third battle themes. Gallery KTD Soul of Sectonia 3.jpg|Soul of Sectonia launches her blade flowers. KTD_Soul_of_Sectonia_2.jpg|Soul of Sectonia's first phase is defeated. KTD_Soul_of_Sectonia_Infobox.jpg|Soul of Sectonia's second phase begins. KTD Soul of Sectonia 1.jpg|Soul of Sectonia launches cutters. KTD Soul of Sectonia 4.jpg|Soul of Sectonia uses her paint attack. KTD Soul of Sectonia 5.jpg|Soul of Sectonia fires lasers. KTD Soul of Sectonia 6.jpg|Soul of Sectonia turns into a flaming ball of paint. KTD Soul of Sectonia 7.jpg|Soul of Sectonia bursts into petals. Models Sectonia soul DAoK4sbXUAAVZRZ.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sectonia soul DAtbGIOXYAEelxs.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Sectonias Blüte es:Brote de Sectonia fr:Sectonia Fleurie it:Queen Sectonia Boccio ja:セクトニア ソウル zh:塞克托尼亚之魂 Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Fire Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Female characters Category:Bugs Category:Souls Category:Secret Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses